


【XFF】請對號入座

by Anstrid



Series: XFF旅遊文(台灣) [1]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam
Series: XFF旅遊文(台灣) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027939





	【XFF】請對號入座

捲在椅中睡總是令人很不安穩。雖說手腳不是很長，但怎擺就是沒有合適的位置可以擱。  
好不容易把手交疊在胸前迷糊的打了個盹，就聽到某種陰魂不散的聲音徘徊不去。那聲音聽起來是有點熟悉。呢喃著「去玩吧，不如去玩吧…」「跟我去玩幾天啊…」  
他幾乎看到一個穿著碎花女裝襯衣綁小馬尾輪廓尖尖的小女生，抱著小皮球飄過來，從口中逸出白霧引誘他到陰間一起玩耍了。方大同冷汗直冒，困難的掙扎。  
一只鬼爪突然扣上手腕，他動得更厲害了，終於呼吸不順的睜開雙眼，頻頻喘氣。  
「嗄…嗄…」  
  
眼前人果然是穿著碎花女裝襯衣綁小馬尾輪廓尖尖的、身形輕得快凌空飄的蕭敬騰沒錯。  
但他手中沒有拿小皮球，詭異的是他拿的是一本橘色封面的台北旅遊指南。  
你是個台北人看這個不嫌古怪嗎。  
  
好友抓著自己的手腕猛晃，像逮到食物的小動物般，雙眼發光的迫近，「你答應囉!?」  
配上招牌笑容，讓方大同驚嚇的醒了大半，狂吞口水。喂我答應什麼了。  
「嗯…?」  
「我帶你在台北玩幾天啊!你答應囉!」  
「我沒…」  
「你在夢中已經說OK了，不可以反悔。」  
蕭敬騰瞇起雙眼，馬尾不馴晃動，擠出個不算兇猛還略嫌搞笑的威脅表情。  
  
方大同抬起沈重的頭顱，仰高半夢半醒呆得極點的臉，二人默默無言對視幾秒。  
「………」  
  
再過幾秒。  
蕭敬騰維持這兇狠的表情有點累，再瞇、再用力瞇。  
怕了吧。  
  
果然，呆若木雞，完全沒意識自己正被威脅的方大同又開口了「可是…」  
緊張的蕭敬騰差點躍起，大嗓子不打招呼狂爆一輪，把他聲音蓋過  
「大同!你看這兒我沒有去過，這、這、這也沒有!」  
  
雙手瘋狂翻頁，翻得沙啦沙啦響。  
眼見硬的招數不行，又來軟的，猛轟得耳朵痛。「大同!!大同!」  
「你不知道我多慘，我住台北竟然沒去過這，這裡!這裡跟這裡!!」  
手指胡亂戳來戳去，快把紙戳爛了。方大同根本沒來得及看清楚，卻又不想詳細問。  
只要問一句景點的事他就完蛋了，肯定脫不了身。  
  
眼見公司的同事都在偷笑向自己看。  
方大同尷尬的說「你聲量可以少一點…」  
「慢慢商量嘛。冷靜點。啊哈哈。」乾笑。  
  
蕭敬騰更激動了，啪躂一聲把書擱下來。  
「不行啊，我已經給所有人知道了我沒有去過這些景點，我．住．台．北耶。」

  
方大同額上三條黑線「好，我住香港。」  
蕭敬騰像在等他這句話，立即忙不迭接上，  
「因為你也沒去過，所以我帶你去玩吧，不用跟我客氣的啦。」  
  
問題是，你也沒去過，怎樣帶我。  
「其實…」  
「大同、大同!我住台北啊。」  
「那個…」  
「大同!你心腸好硬哦，你就跟我去會怎樣…」  
「喂，聽我說…」  
「方大同原來是這樣的人…」  
「………哎」  
「我就知道你不會應承了算了我找小丁陪我去好了唉…」  
  
「好啦!!!!!我陪你去啦!」  
某個溫文得像從不發脾氣的人爆發了。  
  
蕭敬騰的表情亮了，像有幾個燈泡同時在臉頰旁叮一聲按開。  
「你真好，我就知道你會跟我去。」  
「哈、哈。」苦笑。「其實我也知道。」  
誰也鬥不過你的難纏，早知道自己會敗陣的。  
  
想起之前聽到同事說，「他只會對你一個如此放肆」時就更無奈了，自己這軟弱的脾氣真的永遠改不了嗎。可惡。  
  
在敬騰興奮的扯著自己的手臂奔入錄音室的時候，大同才終於記得。  
「你這本書哪來的!?」  
「公司書架胡亂拿來隨便看的啦。」  
「………」  
  
喂喂，原來他的旅行就是一個台北人隨便、胡亂看不知哪來的台北旅遊指南而成的。  
整件事都好詭異，他開始擔心了。

* * *

自從糊里糊塗霧裡雲間的答應了去旅行的建議後，二人便沒有見面機會，只能在工作的隙縫間通電討論大約行程，但旅行書在蕭敬騰手中，大部份的景點都是他提出而方大同幾乎不作考慮便會答應。反正他除了對音樂有自己一套，對生活倒是不強勢。  
  
直到單人匹馬的拖著行李箱踏上飛機的那刻，他才終於有了旅行的感覺。平常他的身邊總是簇擁著工作人員熱熱鬧鬧的奔到商務機位，還沒坐穩便一疊行程表塞過來要他趕緊記熟，打仗般緊湊。如今兩手空空悠閒的坐在經濟客位中，竟然有種不安又期待的感覺滲出來。機程途中，他不小心倒翻了果汁，空中小姐親切的遞上毛巾時，他還沒發覺自己的笑容有多燦爛。「先生有遇上什麼好事嗎?」「嗄?」「你笑得好開心的感覺。」方大同尷尬的收斂起弧度，要笑不笑的「嗯，去旅行。」  
  
他以為自己夠熟悉台北了，原來熟練的只是在台北的工作場地而已。他有點不安的拉扯著身上過份簡單的衣物，格子襯衣配牛仔褲球鞋，應該是不失禮的打扮了。綁著小馬尾的男人準時等在接機處，遠遠便急不及待的揮手，身處純白踢恤及膝短褲跟露趾涼鞋，清爽簡單，較自己的打扮更悠閒，瀟灑的拖個小型行李箱。旅行氣氛更濃了。  
  
「WELCOME TO TAIPEI!」聽著蕭敬騰拗口的英文，方大同笑得更歡了，不要把我當成第一次入城的觀光客好不好。「乘國光去。」男人扯著自己的手快快跑，方大同疑惑，「你沒開車來?」，「沒啦，去乘機場巴，其餘行程都坐捷運。」「咦!?」「對啊，旅行書就是寫捷運旅行的嘛，自己開車多沒意思。」蕭敬騰一副理直氣壯的樣子。方大同搔搔頭。  
  
敬騰工作太繁忙不能拋下所有去冒險。  
所以，便在自己土地旅行，在家中出走。  
  
排隊在人群中等巴士帶來久違的忐忑感覺。太陽曬在當頭，天氣炎熱。  
蕭敬騰雙手按在行季上，咯咯咯咯的笑興奮的說著未來幾天的行程。  
方大同抹走汗珠，從褲袋中拿張衛生紙遞上。敬騰擺擺手，一把抹走額上的晶瑩，好隨性。  
* * *  
照原來的計劃是先到陽明山公園看美麗的海竽，應景「海竽戀」的歌詞。怎料沐浴在兇猛的陽光下等公車等了半小時多，又坐了接近四十五分鐘，結果下錯車還在空無一人的山路爬行了接近一小時才終於滿頭大汗的爬上公園門口，蕭敬騰疲憊的撲到陽明山公園的牌坊前，「我要弄髒話手勢跟它合照!」他不甘心大吼。好端端一個台北人，竟然迷了路還把旅行搞成健行活動了。  
  
在他作勢要舉出中指的時候，方大同卻先一步用拳頭包裹住整根手指，「你這流氓。」  
微笑，卻也是筋疲力竭的樣子，輕微喘氣。  
蕭敬騰呆滯了幾秒「說笑而已。」微紅了臉把手指收起來，甩甩頭繼續向前走。  
  
怎料，旅客中心都關掉了，小吃攤全蓋布。二人沮喪的走了一圈，只見花莖，連花苞也很不給面子的連嫩芽都不見。花季個鬼啊，蕭敬騰鬼吼鬼叫，渾身黏滿汗水，純白的踢恤緊貼身體怪不舒服。方大同還是那副淡定的模樣，任他發小孩子脾氣。「不要緊啊，反正是來了嘛。」  
  
「即使陽明山上有食人花，吃掉二十個人我也不會來看的。」  
某人持續耍任性。  
過了一會又突發奇想。「即使海竽從天而降，滿山佈滿花也不會來了，哼。」  
  
正苦惱著回頭路是否沒公車下山，要原路折返，附近突然傳來一聲高昂的狗叫。「嗚~~~吼~~~」  
方大同目定口呆，眼見已經打佯的雜貨店蹦出個青少年，壓低身子向他殺認真的吼叫，聲音像極狗吠，有挑釁的意味，眼神銳利閃亮。  
  
「汪嗚…吼吼~~~」還有愈來愈大聲的催勢。  
被這陣仗弄得一頭霧水的方大同不知如何是好。  
旁邊卻忽爾響起更轟耳的狼叫「嗚噢吼吼吼吼!~~」  
方大同驚駭的轉頭，果見蕭敬騰是玩上癮了，學著青年壓低前半身，手臂輕微晃動，對著前方的少年咧起牙齒露出犬類的表情，咆哮吠叫。二人像兩只快要開打卻試探對方的野獸，在繞著圈子互相叫囂。「吼…咦吼!!!」  
方大同莞爾，敬騰的音域很廣，連獸類粗獷的聲音也學得有模有樣，彷彿眼前真的站著兩只野獸妖精。吼幾下嫌不夠過癮，狼人還單手往自己施力撥向身後，保護的意味深濃。  
喂喂，原來自己被分配的角色是軟弱的受保護物件啊，可以投訴嗎。  
山中一時迴蕩著二人的對吼。「啊吼吼吼!!!」  
「嗚…吼噢噢噢!」  
  
此時，雜貨店啪躂啪躂走出一個胖婦人，箭步衝前給玩得興起的少年一記爆栗，讓他吃痛的抱著頭安靜下來。「啊我還在想什麼事，以為那傻小子又在嚇遊客了，想不到你還跟他一起玩呢。」  
少年摸著泛痛的頭開心的哈哈笑，指著蕭敬騰「哥哥扮得超像耶。」  
  
蕭敬騰直起身子也笑得岔了氣，「對不起啦嬸嬸，吵到妳，可是好玩耶，哈哈哈哈哈。」  
「你是第一個如此跟他玩的人啊，之前的都嚇得跑掉。」露出親切的笑容。  
「可是我覺得很有趣啊。」蕭敬騰笑得露出了牙齒，擺手。  
  
閒聊了一會，他們才終於記起要問下山的事，嬸嬸指著旁邊的小徑說，這裡等小9公車，很快一輛，二人才向雜貨店的逗趣母子告別了，拖著累極的身體前進。好不容易坐上有空調的公車，拂了滿身舒適的雞皮疙瘩，蕭敬騰攤軟在坐位上休息，快要打盹。  
  
「剛才你是怎想的啊?」  
「什麼…」濃濃的鼻音。  
「把我擋身後啊看不起人哦。」  
「就…自然的這樣啊，下次把你推出去。」  
  
方大同看著車窗外那據說是因為地熱沸騰而起的煙霧，發愣一會。  
又過一會，坐到蕭敬騰的身邊，伸手把昏昏欲睡的男人臉頰上的汗珠擦掉。  
* * *  
回到北投，蕭敬騰邊抱怨著湯底太淡，加了醬油還是不夠味，邊吞掉嫩滑的溫泉蛋。吃畢了味道不怎麼樣的溫泉拉麵，他倆立即奔回溫泉旅館收拾，衝到溫泉外的更衣室沖身，準備好好享受泡湯的滋味。  
  
圍著毛巾穿著保守的四角及膝泳褲的方大同，眼見蕭敬騰只穿一件三角泳褲渾身甩著晶瑩的水珠踏出來，挑眉。「整個溫泉都沒人哦，你是不是包了場?」  
「才沒有那麼拉風，七月嘛不是旅遊旺季。」  
「喂，七月是暑假哦也不是旅遊旺季嗎?。其實台灣人夏天不泡湯吧，你老實告訴我。」  
「我~不知道~」  
「不會泡吧，你們夏天不流行泡溫泉吧?」總有種被哄騙了的感覺。  
「我~不知道啦~不知道啦~不知道~!」蕭敬騰掩著耳朵耍賴，拉開玻璃門走入溫泉區。  
  
雖然對於天時這樣熱還要把身體浸入沸水中曾有質疑，可是當適應了那滾燙的溫度，卻覺得來泡湯是個很不錯的點子，方大同舒服的呼口氣，收起了所有抱怨。在誇張的叫囂著好燙啊好燙啊的蕭敬騰終於在旁邊坐定了以後，他開始仰望黑幽幽的天空，感受絲絨般舒暢的熱度包裹著身體，把一天的疲勞消除掉。  
  
腹部忽然被捏了一下，方大同視線轉向小腹。  
「你胖了哦。」蕭敬騰兩指捏著腹間微突的贅肉不放，還上下微扯，惡作劇的笑起來。  
「咦?」  
  
他倆性格很合得來，但是礙於地域的限制，溝通不算太多。二人的好友關係維持著一種恆溫，不會火熱卻永不會冷卻，保持在怡人的溫度。  
許是四十多度的溫泉為二人急速升溫。  
方大同從沒預計到這種拉近距離的親密動會出現，但是突然被觸碰身體的違和感和不安卻沒有隨之而至。他看著那佻皮的指尖拉扯向外，絲毫沒有排斥，疑惑了半晌，臉龐微紅。  
霧氣中蕭敬騰的臉紅霞滿佈，笑得開懷，說著「原來紙片也會加厚啊。」  
  
「你也胖了。」  
方大同用濕漉漉的手探向蕭敬騰比以前圓潤的臉頰，回敬，捏成了肉團。  
蕭敬騰睬起雙眼，像是不敢置信他的反擊，快如閃電伸出另手挾起大同的手臂肉，含糊不清「這裡也是…肉!」  
被捏住手臂的男人勾起愉快的弧，伸出空手還想要捏一些其他容易長肉的部位還撃，卻見蕭敬騰埋在水下的身體骨肉太均稱，根本沒地方下手，只好嘆息，折衷拎起另一邊臉頰。  
「唔唔唔…哼啊。」被捏緊臉頰肉的蕭敬騰不滿的抱怨，頭甩來甩去卻又甩不掉狡猾的手。  
方大同嘿嘿嘿得逞笑「說方爺請放過我。」哎呀，他們好像玩泥巴的小孩。  
  
「方爺…方爺…」蕭敬騰裝得可憐楚楚。「看我的，葉問!!」  
一聲大吼令下，「叱喝!」嘩啦一聲水花四濺，瘦削的手臂毫無預警的從淺綠的泡湯中竄出來，把兩只拉著臉頰的手撥掉，開始耍起似是疑非的太極套路來，二人過份孩子氣的把雙手撥來撥去，意圖營造太極派黏手的絕技，卻只像是推拱來推回去。「嘩啦嘩啦!」  
只有「嘿哈!」「嘿叱!」的出招叫聲最像樣。  
  
溫泉頓變成兒童泳池般熱鬧。  
二人只要在一起便會急速低齡化。  
  
玩鬧了一會，水珠躍跳進方大同沒有鏡片掩蓋的瞳中，讓他皺起眉按住刺痛的右眼停下了動作。  
「沒事吧?」蕭敬騰慌了，想伸手觸碰關心，眼見自己滴著琉璜泉水的手掌便猶疑了。  
「沒事，我想閤眼一會就好。」  
方大同也不顯擔心，任水平面浸上鎖骨，頭顱役後托在石階上休息，髮絲隨著水流飄盪。  
  
蒸氣騰騰。蕭敬騰掬起雙掌，看水滴答溜走。  
靜謐而安寧的氣氛讓他彷彿心靈也被清洗透，變得剔透。他仰望深不見底的天空。  
「有星星耶，大同。」指向千萬年前毀滅的星體光芒。  
  
方大同嘗試睜圓雙目，但景物模糊似加了濾片。「我沒戴眼鏡看不清啊。」  
蕭敬騰咕噥幾聲大概是太可惜了什麼的，「我數給你聽吧。」  
「哦好。」是個怎樣的數法。  
  
「一、二、三、四…五，啊還有一顆，六!」  
  
「…………」  
「數完了?」方大同抖出個無奈的笑意。  
  
「嗯啊，不是啦，現在才開始。在我們的東南面有顆小型的，閃閃發光大概每隔兩秒才閃一次。在它旁邊一粒比它大二點五倍的持續發光，你的正前方是六角型的星星嘩啊好巨型我想它是木星的遺族…」  
  
方大同雙手掩著臉憋笑，沒笑出聲音。  
「我可是很認真的。」蕭敬騰如此說，卻也沒忍下笑容，推擠抖個不停的肩膀一下。  
也學著他把整個人浸泡在熱湯中，無比暢快的吁口氣「呼…」  
自己安排的行程還是不錯的。  
  
「我看到了，很美。」  
方大同閉著眼睛微笑。  
腦海中靠著講解浮現了一片星海。  
「是吧…」蕭敬騰凝視方大同的臉，再看向閃爍不停的星塵，肯定的點頭。  
  
輪流泡完了冷熱泉，二人臉色紅潤，撐起和暖的身軀正想離開，卻見通道前一橫向長方形的泡腳泉，水流潺潺滑落在堆疊的小石塊上很是吸引。蕭敬騰拉著毛巾一馬當先坐到泉邊，疲憊白嫩的腳心按在小石上，撥來撥去，享受按摩的感覺。  
方大同攏好擋風的大毛巾坐在他旁，放好雙腳。  
  
幾分鐘後。  
「敬騰…」  
「嗯?」要走了嗎?  
  
「你可以閉上眼嗎?」  
「為…為、什什麼?」蕭敬騰口齒不清，臉紅如火燎，又告訴自己不要胡思亂想。  
說出口卻成了結巴。  
  
方大同難得嚴肅的面無表情看他，認真的說「你先閉上吧。」  
幾乎算是強迫了，讓蕭敬騰更緊張了，不知為什麼就乖乖的閉上了雙眼，還閉得眼簾打了皺。  
呼吸加密，肺部的空氣在透支。  
  
閉緊雙眼的男人抿緊唇，瞳在眼簾下骨碌碌的轉來轉去。  
  
萬賴俱寂。  
他彷彿聽到風拂過樹葉的沙沙響聲。  
  
腹部中央被輕撩一下，癢癢的。  
手臂便被提起了，方大同輕鬆的喚「走囉。」  
  
「咦!?」  
蕭敬騰急忙瞪開眼，眨眨眼簾，他腦中十多個預想沒一個實現。  
跟著方大同跌跌撞撞的走回更衣室「到底什麼事啊?好奇怪!喂，大同，別逃避我問題!」  
「沒事、沒事。」方大同微笑敷衍得明顯。  
「怎會沒事!你到底說不說!?」  
  
「其實你是想摸我緊緻的腹肌卻不好意思開口，對吧!?」  
「嗯…對啦沒錯絕對是這樣!」  
「嘿嘿我就知道!」  
  
淋浴的聲音交替響起。  
「說啦，大同，到底什麼事啊?」  
隔間又傳來絕世煩音。  
  
「因為我小腹發漲，太羨慕你有腹肌所以忍不住非禮嘛，你不是已經猜中了。」  
「………哼，算了。」  
  
玻璃門關上了。  
泡腳泉中一只小蟑螂在悠然自得的游泳。  
* * *  
隔天起了個大早，二人悠閒的晃到台北車站附近，於京站百貨的咖啡廳叫了蜂蜜葡萄柚起士塔和草莓雪糕窩夫，還點了好玩的咖啡撞月球，飲料上桌了其實是特濃咖啡倒在香草冰淇淋上。他倆抱著滿懷的好心情吃精緻茶點，不用拼命工作追趕時間的感覺很好。  
  
「我們好像中學的小女生吃甜點哦。」蕭敬騰拉下帽緣不無尷尬。  
方大同啜一口香濃滑溜的飲料，苦甜的滋味很順喉，「你離中學遠了，別妄想縮減年齡。」  
「嗯哈，某老公公拼命吃葡萄柚的畫面，好有趣哦。」蕭敬騰聳肩，不以為然。  
對座的男人不甘心的擱下了吃食的小鐵叉，「這個香港沒有嘛…」  
  
蕭敬騰哈哈笑，「看你委屈的，吃啦、吃啦，要不要再叫一個給你吃。」  
有時候這個男人流露的孩子氣總叫他哭笑不得，看那不自覺彎下的嘴角就覺得好笑。  
他不知道，自己笑得伏在桌子喘氣的姿勢，在男人眼中更孩童無比。  
  
勺了一大匙草莓冰淇淋，伸出舌頭舔光唇邊的殘餘。  
不著痕跡的把餘下一半的起士塔推到方大同面前。  
「我吃飽了，你把它吃完。」  
  
正咕嚕咕嚕喝光咖啡的方大同抬頭，為他太過明顯的體貼勾起靦腆的笑容，從善如流的把餘下的甜點吃光。當季的果肉配上香滑的起士是酸甜又清爽的口味。  
  
「吃甜點的兩個成熟男人，好詭異哦。」  
蕭敬騰搖頭晃腦，嘖嘖稱奇，卻又瘋狂橫掃熱烘烘的香脆窩夫。  
「好啦，我喜歡吃甜委屈你這成熟的男人了。」  
方大同加快速度把桌面的東西吞掉。  
  
「是滿委屈的啊不過我承受啦，其他人可不會如此陪你。」  
如此閒話家常不用趕通告滿不錯。  
「嗯嗯。蕭先生好隨和哦。」方大同撇嘴。  
  
「知道就好，所以你請客。」  
「……」  
「怎麼?委屈我你不用付出什麼嗎?」  
蕭敬騰一到理所當然的樣子，仰起下巴。  
  
方大同翻個白眼，掏出錢包，喚了買單。  
蕭敬騰按住肚子發出咯咯咯破音的笑。  
卻在帳單遞上時卻抄出幾張皺巴巴的鈔票付了帳「我請你啦，愛吃甜點的老公公!」  
感覺他倆快要被服務員認出來了，他一把扯著方大同奔出了咖啡廳，奔入燦爛的陽光中。  
* * *  
繞了台北動物園一圈，兩個愛好攝影的人幾乎沒有對話，拿起單鏡相機對著各式動物一輪狂拍，心滿意足的拍夠了才願意移動，輕易消耗了半天。在台灣動物園區，蕭敬騰拍夠了幾十幀相片剛想拉著方大同離開，卻見他倚在某個欄柵不走，「怎麼了?」  
方大同指向欄中正仰高頭吃著樹葉的梅花鹿，「看。」  
  
這只小鹿身上的花紋很絢麗，白色圓點襯在柔軟的淺啡色皮毛上，瘦削但有力的四肢和向上豎立的白色硬角，結合成力量與優雅的表現，標準得好像從迪士尼的卡通中躍出現實的小鹿斑比。  
他倆被如此美麗的生物吸引住視線。  
  
蕭敬騰噘起唇靜靜欣賞了好半晌，側頭看向方大同，他仍是沈溺其中無法自拔的望。  
他轉頭，看向蕭敬騰說「它，像你。」  
「嗄?」蕭敬騰挑起眉，扔個疑惑眼神。  
  
「你有小鹿的眼睛。」方大同微笑，解話。  
圓滾滾又真誠的，沒有摻入一絲雜質的瞳孔如白淨的湖泊般。  
  
「咦!?什麼意思!我有的是老虎的眼睛!多威猛。」蕭敬騰微紅了臉，立即反駁。  
「嘿，你就是小鹿的雙眼啦。」  
方大同搖搖頭，結案陳詞，多看了一會才率先步遠。  
  
「不是、不是!是你才有那麼溫馴的眼，看我的眼多銳利。」  
蕭敬騰急急躍幾步擋在方大同身前，故意瞇起雙眼，露出兇殘的表情。  
較真了。  
  
對望幾秒。  
方大同自在的擺好相機。  
「蹦蹦跳的小鹿，待會看老虎別嚇抖囉。」  
哈哈哈。真好玩。  
  
「我都說我不．是啦!!!」  
蕭敬騰怒咆，蹦蹦跳的追上方大同。  
* * *  
離開了台北動物園，他們順理成章的坐上了鄰近的貓空纜車。  
天色漸黑了，風呼呼的吹，把吊在半空的纜車吹得搖來晃去，為寧靜的旅途添了驚險成份。  
方大同謹慎的抓住椅邊，見蕭敬騰一貫大膽的哈哈笑放開雙手，更不時踏動鐵板，享受那迴盪的刺激。  
  
「大風時坐纜車才好玩嘛。」  
「也太晃了吧。」方大同緊張的扯起笑。  
  
夜景在窗外繁華，璀璨如燃燒得熾熱的火星點子，於大廈和大馬路上搖擺。  
引誘出人體內名為浪漫的因子。  
雖然說浪漫其實不適用在兩個大男人身上，卻不無小補。  
  
「大同你這樣可不行，將來你還要帶女友來看夜景吧。」  
「其實我不怕啦。」方大同拱起眉頭。「你知道我敢玩機動遊戲。」  
「是哦?」  
  
「是怕你一踩穿底板我整個人從下方掉落荒山。」  
「嘖嘖，好嘛。」蕭敬騰被虧，只好停止嬉戲的動作，盤起雙腿。  
「謝啦，我連求救SOS的電筒都準備好了。」  
  
涼風從膠板窗邊的隙縫透進，拂起蕭敬騰過長的髮絲。  
他隨性的扯掉綁髮的橡皮圈，撥散頭髮。  
更清爽了。  
  
他欣賞著澄黃色點點亮芒，漫不經意「你為女友造過最浪漫的事是什麼?」  
「嗯?」方大同沈思「為她煮意大利麵，看她吃我煮的東西時的幸福模樣。」  
「就是我的浪漫。」  
  
蕭敬騰噗一聲笑出來，捂住嘴哈哈樂笑。  
「你也曾煮給我吃啊，喂，大同你的浪漫好遜。」  
  
方大同額角跳動。「要比嗎?那你的呢?」  
蕭敬騰被反問，沈吟了一下「帶她到陽明山看夜景嘛，坐貓空纜車也不錯啊。」  
「………」男人默然，扶起眼鏡，「你也沒比我好多少嘛。」  
喂，而且這些我跟你也正在經歷吧。  
「忽然覺得你未來的女友好慘哦。」  
怎麼跟朋友的待遇差不多。  
  
「才不會，她一定很幸福很幸福，非常幸福。」  
蕭敬騰握拳彷彿在向滿天神明發誓。  
  
「哦，一定的啦。」  
方大同原想按好快被吹開的帽，眼見對座的人如此隨性，也甩掉扁帽，撥散短髮。  
  
「你不相信哦?」  
蕭敬騰不滿了。  
  
方大同開始抄出相機咯嚓咯嚓的拍照，專心的審視拍夜景的效果，按鍵調效功能。  
不小心的任問題從耳邊溜走了。  
  
蕭敬騰凝視他那認真過火的側臉。  
喂，你還沒答我。  
  
你到底相信嗎?  
大同。

  
坐著坐著，纜車內微弱的燈光驀地熄滅了，伸手不見五指。  
二人驚嚇的抬頭。  
  
「敬騰…纜車關閉時間到了嗎?」太誇張了。  
即使他們剛才踏上纜車站時已覺得人流稀奇地少，卻沒想到坐到中途，操控員會沒神經的突然把燈關掉。喂，至少還有一車有乘客的啊。  
  
「這才是浪漫啊大同。」  
蕭敬騰向後挨坐，輕輕說。  
  
燈光再度降臨了。  
「才怪。」  
方大同露出招牌的噘唇微笑。

P.S2 啊啊啊我被禁網啊嗚嗚嗚QAQ~好多天沒碰電腦了留言回不了打文也打不了啦。

不過還是擠出了時間打了一點。然後發現寫得滿瑣碎的(老實說我的旅行就是這樣瑣碎啦~)

不過希望大家會喜歡這有點小煩又悠閒的兩人哦XD

蜂蜜葡萄柚起士塔好好吃哦我念念不忘。大家的戲份推到下篇啦對不起。

P.S今天晚上發生了一件令我萬分鬱悶的事。不提也罷了。

留言會加緊回的!(握拳)

這篇文是老蕭跟大同的台北之旅哦，大概也是把我的行程走一次。(他們每次也被我的旅行牽拖也真累啊，不好意思囉)

台灣有照顧過我的朋友們應該能在文中找到自己的影子吧，對不起啦胡亂迫妳們成了素材XD)，所以這篇叫「請對號入座」，如有雷同，當然肯定就不是巧合，哈哈哈。敬騰或大同就是妳們沒錯，請入座吧不劃位的。也謝謝妳們的招待了。(躬身)

請對號入座(下)(補完，謝謝各位任我把妳們亂代入角色)

蕭敬騰踏進了有點陌生的地方，他左右環顧之下確定了這兒應該是大同家的客廳，離奇的是自己並非腳踏實地，而是以阿飄狀態懸空在天花板下方，身體像是氫氣球使不了力。他疑惑的注視著客廳中另一個「自己」跟坐在沙發上的大同。  
  
大同正跟對面的友人聊天，「自己」則倚坐在沙發的軟扶手上，不知聽到什麼內容，右手搭在大同的肩膀上，自然的俯身在他耳邊說了幾句俏俏話，過於親密的距離讓蕭敬騰大吃一驚。  
喂，自己，你貼也太近了吧!!?  
  
大同仔細聆聽，微笑成好看的弧度，半側著頭仰起臉，眼神很溫馴。「自己」伸手親暱的撥開他平齊的瀏海，然後!!然後!竟然…那麼欠揍(?)的把唇壓上光滑的額頭，蜻蜓點水。  
唇壓在額頭=親吻了他!  
  
蕭敬騰五味雜陳啊，不知該生氣還是高興，手腳在空中亂踢，頭顱扭來扭去…  
  
「呃啊!」下一瞬他瞪圓雙目，從心神不寧的夢中突然蹦回現實。  
坐在旁邊的方大同明顯嚇得不輕，眼瞪得比他還大，眼珠快要掉出來。  
修長的手就僵在蕭敬騰的額頭上來不及收起，錯過了縮手的最佳時刻，只能等著人贓俱獲。  
  
蕭敬騰原來還在為剛才莫名其妙的夢不好意思，卻見方大同那幾乎貼上自己的臉，佈滿誇張的尷尬。他眼睛隨著頭髮的輕微拉扯感向上瞟，發現大同的指尖撥開了瀏海，不知在搞什麼陰謀。  
  
「看來，在我睡著時你挺忙的嘛。」蕭敬騰噴笑出來，扯走髮上夾不牢的髮夾。  
方大同見事蹟敗露了，也只能倖倖然跟著笑，把亂了的髮撥好。  
  
「你把什麼放我頭上了…吉蒂?」他望著手心中小巧的哈囉吉蒂粉紅小髮夾，哭笑不得。  
搖搖頭，露出「受不了」的表情，就把它夾在踢恤的小口袋上，讓吉蒂小姐臉朝外。  
「你不是說頭髮拮進眼睛不太舒服嗎?我想幫你嘛。」  
方大同聳肩，想裝得稀鬆平常，卻又被嘴角的笑出賣了。  
  
「哈哈，那我待會趁你睡了，也要用橡皮筋幫你束起前面頭髮。」  
蕭敬騰不經意的順過被髮圈束起的小馬尾，示意自己也是有武器可用的哦。  
「我不睏哦。」方大同挑眉。抓起剛才從便利店買的素飯團吃起來。  
  
說不睏其實是騙人的。他們昨晚去士林夜市到凌晨，回酒店只睡了兩小時多又要掙扎著哭爹喊娘的從被窩滾出來趕台鐵，坐四小時下台南準時到南方公園。據敬騰說，這次自告奮勇不用保母車，如果遲到了，是會被夏姐摑死的。方大同當時不相信，還問摑耳光死不了人吧。敬騰一臉悲壯，只差沒有淚千行，說肯定會死的。於是兩人更不敢怠慢了。  
  
方大同曾問蕭敬騰為什麼堅持坐台鐵呢，他答得那麼自然，「因為你沒有坐過嘛」，方大同想想這是旅行不屬工作，確實要見識新事物，就沒有二話了。結果二人從踏上車廂開始就大聊特聊，聲量就如坐保母車般沒有調整，竟把後座的外國乘客吵醒了，還伸頭勸喻他們安靜一點。兩人四眼雙望，襟了聲，想想這好像是第一次被人警戒要保持「安靜」，又滿有默契的笑了。  
  
「你還沒喝那個…」蕭敬騰靈動的雙眼一直注視窗邊的一盒牛奶。  
「哪個?」方大同回望。  
「別裝傻，就是我特別推介的那個啦!」剛才從便利店連著飯糰一起買的。  
抓起盒子硬要塞入大同的懷中，遞上飲管。  
  
方大同無奈提起那據說是「特別推介」的地瓜牛奶，晃來晃去就是沒有開。  
只消看一眼男人像偷竊成功的小狐狸般嘻嘻哈哈溜出來的笑，就知不懷好意，根本連猜都不用猜都知道這盒牛奶風味獨特，也許蘊藏令人不敢恭維的味道。  
但令他目光柔和，從心底覺得有趣的，是那明擺著是惡作劇卻要極力掩護惡作劇的小狡詐表情，和圓滾滾的期待目光。

  
  
  
「我喝囉。」於是方大同不負期望，把飲管遞進，輕啜了一口。  
溫淡的口味，有濃烈的地瓜味，不算難喝卻也不算好喝。  
他想，敬騰笑的是這配搭的奇怪度。  
看見他喝得眉頭微皺，蕭敬騰捂起嘴，歡樂的繼續笑。  
  
「不太難喝啊…」方大同微笑再喝一口。  
某人抗議了。「我也從來沒說難喝啊，有點奇怪而已，台灣特產哦。」  
  
「嗯，很特別。」困難的下了結語。  
「是吧。」  
  
車程很漫長。吃完了早餐又看完報紙閒聊了很久，原來說不睏的方大同終於敵不過睡意，頭歪在車邊睡著了。蕭敬騰望著他熟睡的表情，想著要不要真的用橡皮筋對付他呢。  
但看他睡得如此甜如此安穩，又打消了念頭。  
  
最後他小心翼翼的拿起那盒半滿的牛奶。  
啜了幾口又放回原位。  
嗯，不太難喝。

  
  
  
* * *  
「坐上來啊。」  
  
從台鐵出了閘，方大同面臨一個人生的大考驗。  
他對於怎麼跨坐上機車後座沒有正確的概念。雖說坐機車在台灣稀鬆平常，只有極少數人才不熟識。況且現在也不是讓他駕車，只是當乘客而已。  
可他這個長居香港的人就是在這剎，腦袋空白，輕微不知所措。  
  
心知不能再拖了，剛才自己不自覺的戴著帽子還想套安全帽的糗事，已經被敬騰笑了好久。  
而且天氣熱得快把人都曬溶了。  
  
方大同毅然的!勇敢的!果斷的!  
伸出右腳，直接大無畏用體重一把踏踩在幼小的後座腳踏上!!  
  
「嘩啊啊啊咦啊!!」  
前頭傳來驚呼，蕭敬騰連人帶車他一腳狠踩，失去平衡，幾乎夾著機車側倒在水泥地上!!  
「嗄…!?」  
方大同目定口呆，急忙上前扶好，怕他真的被自己踏得人仰馬翻，丟臉的仰躺大街上。  
  
「對不起啦對不起啦你沒事吧…」方大同頭腦已經混沌了，瞬間滿臉通紅，急忙道歉。  
「大同你把我當馬在騎啊!?」  
蕭敬騰不顯生氣，顧好平衡，轉頭給驚魂未定的他一個安撫的笑容。  
喂喂，單腳全力踩腳踏，是騎馬才會用到的方法吧。  
你以為我們在郊外騎馬還是把我當馬在騎啊!?  
  
很顯然旁邊停泊了車子的人都聽到這句「騎馬論」，開始竊笑並向他們觀望，快要把他們的身份認出來了。方大同窘紅了臉，深吸口氣，立即坐穩後座，放好雙腳。  
還沒順好呼吸，車子已經呼一聲向前奔馳了。  
  
「可以…抱腰嗎?」方大同眼看旁邊呼呼擦過的車子，虛弱的問。  
他雙手不握個東西便無法安穩，像下一秒會甩出車外。  
  
「你先說…蕭爺我想再摸你腹肌才可以…」前座的聲音隔著安全帽顯得很模糊。  
方大同真恨自己聽到了。「蕭爺…」  
想想，他幹嘛如此的順從啊，只要伸手一抱，敬騰根本不可能甩開嘛。  
於是他便無賴的雙手一伸緊勒著纖幼的腰吸取夠了安全感。  
  
「哼!」蕭敬騰雖不甘也無可奈何。  
自己竟然被如此輕易就被活生生非禮了，唉，世途險惡啊。  
感到勒著腰的力度還是很緊，他放輕語氣「你不要太緊張啦。」  
  
車程過了一半，方大同開始適應了這中等的速度，看看周遭的景色。  
「你很帥啊敬騰。」  
「嗯?」戴了口罩的蕭敬騰張開耳朵。  
  
「這個很帥，會駕機車也很帥。」他微笑說出真心話。  
這個其實就是那藍白啡色相間的口罩，戴上去不知怎的有種帥氣。  
  
「什麼嘛，這樣說我也不會騎慢一點的。」  
蕭敬騰騎慢了一點。  
  
耳背有點熱。  
喂，大同這馬屁也拍得太明顯了吧，台灣半數人都懂騎這個啦，根本稱不上帥氣嘛。  
而且我怎麼一直說自己是馬啊，奇怪。

  
* * *  
泊好了車，暴雨開始毫無預警的撃打大地。  
二人撐著傘子差不多渾身濕透，急急奔到南方公園，蕭敬騰在鑽入保母車中換衣服化妝之前，特地交代方大同待在工作人員那邊有簷蓬的地方等活動完結，不然太大雨一定會鬧感冒的。可是大同卻搖搖頭，說想到附近逛商場。  
  
其實方大同沒有離開，他戴著口罩帽子混進歌迷團中，等著蕭敬騰出場。  
簽唱會辨得多了，他卻從沒試過在下方的位置好好經歷一場簽唱會，而且嚴格來說他也算敬騰的歌迷吧，總得支持一下。他靜靜的站在人群中，隨著歌迷沸騰的叫喚而微笑，看他在台上逗趣的跟歌迷玩遊戲而露齒。也自然的被他台上散發的光輝炫了目，隨渾厚的歌聲而輕聲跟著唱。  
  
敬騰跟自己在不同的地方，卻是相同的努力著，非常努力。  
自己也要加把勁了。  
  
不知是否只有歌聲才能撫平暴躁的老天。兩首歌唱畢，簽名時段開始後，雨便再度像箭般降下。  
歌迷們單手握傘另手握歌詞本顯得狼狽不堪。方大同也幾乎濕得像落湯雞，拿著整個傘衣拱起的傘子無奈苦笑，怎麼每人的傘都比自己堅壯多了，自己的那把弱不禁風，還要上拱是想收集雨水嗎?  
  
在台下收好了傘，方大同踏上台，戴好墨鏡免得被近距離的歌迷認出來，排著隊接近蕭敬騰。  
閃電轟隆一聲劈下，蕭敬騰擔心得皺眉仰天看了幾秒才繼續簽，顯然也是非常擔心這惡劣的天氣跟歌迷。他簽快了點。  
  
方大同挨緊桌子，工作人員貼心的替他抹乾歌詞本上的水點。  
有點不知該說什麼，他思索了一下，俯下身子說「我是特意從香港過來的，你能祝福我嗎?」  
蕭敬騰很慣性的伸出手與他交握，手大得連傘柄也一起包裹住了。呆了幾秒，才瞪大雙眼。  
仰頭看整張臉幾乎被掩住卻永遠不會錯認的男人。  
  
第一句就想蹦出是「大同你搞什麼啊!?」卻吞下去了。  
他不敢置信的張大嘴卻又有絲竊喜從心中竄出來，情不自禁的微笑。  
祝福!對了要祝福什麼!?  
  
還沒想到祝福什麼。方大同又開口了。  
「你好靚仔呀!」他知道他懂這一句粵語，每次說都令他笑開。  
  
蕭敬騰笑得像被按了什麼開關，停不下來，一直說謝謝。  
「祝你…」嗯想來想去也沒什麼可以說「祝你工作順利。」  
方大同滿意的點點頭，怎麼跟他想的一樣，哈哈。  
可是他需要這個。  
  
在方大同被不知情的工作人員推走之時，蕭敬騰又急忙扯住他的袖子，用口形告訴他「回車上去。」  
他不想自己的旅行搭檔被淋得更濕了。  
看大同的髮尾都滴著水、襯衣濕得深了個色階就知他正在受冷。  
大同似乎沒有反應，他心中一揪，再拉緊了一點，仰起頭皺眉認真的說「快到車上去。」  
  
被蕭敬騰嚴肅的表情有點震攝到了，方大同點點頭。  
小心的拿好歌詞本，就跟著人潮下台了。

  
  
  
簽唱會在個多小時內完結，蕭敬騰把歌詞本都簽好了，誠懇的道了謝，在工作人員的傘陣下急急奔回保母車上，一打開車門看到大同正在看著自己的歌詞本寫真，然後抬頭看向他。  
  
他在急什麼，是在怕大同會憑空消失嗎。  
蕭敬騰快搞不懂如此患得患失的自己了。  
  
「對不起…」  
「為什麼?」方大同閣起本子，放在袋中。  
  
喂喂你太沒神經了吧，明明是剛才發生的事。  
「我…兇了你。」  
「哈哈。」方大同搖搖頭，伸手抹走自他頰邊滑落的雨滴，仔細的抹好。  
  
「沒關係啦，很溫暖。」他輕輕說。  
蕭敬騰忘了問他，是在說回到車上很溫暖，還是其他。  
* * *  
雖然熟到不行，但他們勉強可以稱呼這為伴手禮的環節。  
  
方大同手上拿著一本小說跟一張歌手親筆簽名的CD，愛不惜手一直摸，卻又不想妄然拆開那封書的膠膜。  
「這是從哪買的?」  
「常去的唱片行啊。」  
方大同看著書背仔細閱讀文案，「你怎知道我想找這本書跟這張簽名CD?」  
「喂，你之前在香港買不到還一直抱怨，說到我都會背誦了，能不記熟嗎?」  
「對啊，我都找不到，謝謝你囉。」  
他笑逐顏開的樣子莫名令蕭敬騰靦腆起來，吶吶的說「其實這也沒什麼嘛…」  
  
方大同仔細的把禮物放進袋中，回頭卻見一個手機吊飾就懸在自己眼前。  
他笑痕勾得更深了，伸手拿好被膠膜包好的可愛圓軟膠吊飾，「這是誰?」  
「你不知道啊?他是很有名的OPEN將!」  
  
「香港的ELEVEN沒有這代言公仔。」  
方大同把OPEN將翻來翻去，頭頂彩虹的OPEN將露出燦爛的笑容，趴伏在色彩繽紛的舞獅上，獅子口中咬著一把劍，造型獨特。但當他看到這是安平的限定吊飾時便疑惑了。  
「你怎買到的?」敬騰明明是台北人啊。  
  
「咦!?你、你管我。」  
他怎樣也不會說是自己之前來視察場地時，獨自騎著機車在暴雨中駛到便利店買回來的，那閃電差點就砍到自己頭上，命在旦夕啊。他還買了卡片，但回家時卻發現卡片毀了，只好單送吊飾。

  
  
  
  
  
「謝啦。」心中一暖的方大同，收下這秘而不宣的心意。  
轉頭拿出兩個餅食，說「別說我沒心沒肺，我也有帶禮物給你哦。」  
「來，奇華餅家的老婆餅!」

  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰驚駭的接過看上來酥香金黃的圓餅。  
老、老婆餅老婆餅，雖然很蠢可是他忍不住就問出來。  
「你要結婚啦?」老婆餅就是喜餅啊。  
  
「咦…誰要結婚了!?我是看你們台灣沒有這種餅才帶來的…」  
方大同不安了。  
  
「有啊…連奇華餅家都有。」  
蕭敬騰噗一聲笑出來，抖著肩膀，裝作滿懷內疚的潑了好大一盆冷水。  
  
「………」被潑了一臉冷水的男人沈靜下來了。  
他原想帶些香港特色食物來送禮，結果竟然選中了台灣也有的產物。  
人家送的可都是獨一無二的台灣特產。  
  
「那還是不要送了。」方大同果斷的抿起唇「我自己吃。」  
就要把餅搶回去。  
  
蕭敬騰卻把老婆餅急忙藏身後，不讓他搶。「生氣啦!?方大同好像小孩子哦這樣小事就發脾氣不行啦，我絕對會吃你故意千山萬水從香港帶來的老婆餅的啦，其實我沒有吃過是真的，真的好期待我口水都快流下來了啦好想吃哦，真的真的大同別氣啦!」  
  
方大同被他一輪轟炸弄得笑不攏嘴，擺擺手岔了氣說「哈哈，急什麼。原來也是給你的啦。」  
只要敬騰喜歡吃就可以了。  
  
「大同，下次再送老婆餅就是喜餅了吧?」  
蕭敬騰突發奇想。用指尖劃過老婆餅的包裝。  
  
「嗯。」方大同答得漫不經心。  
  
「好怕你繼續送，有一次吃到的是喜餅。」  
  
「為什麼要怕?」  
「因為要給賀金啊，能不怕嗎哈哈…」  
  
「也許沒那麼快。」  
「為什麼?」  
  
「因為我不知道喜歡的人，是否對我有一樣感覺。」  
「呃哦，那…那加油。」  
老天爺，話題突然變得好深度，不用事先張揚一下的嗎。  
  
方大同思索了半晌，垂下頭說了這樣輕聲的一句。  
「我現在正在加油啊。」  
吃著新鮮烘烤的鬆脆可頌，似乎很忙的喝著奶味十足的英國藍伯爵奶茶。  
  
這下子蕭敬騰更不知怎回答了，現在是指現下這刻、還是說這個階段或時期啊，能說得更清楚嗎?  
煩死了，只有兩人才懂的尷尬在漫延。  
  
他也想不出能說什麼，只好跟著低頭，吃幾口紅茶味可頌，喝熱燙的抹茶。  
避開這個對他倆都太敏感的話題。  
* * *  
乘了四小時的台鐵返回台北，他們又聊了相當久，直到方大同真的抵不過睡意才在最後一小時睡去。蕭敬騰則捧出大本的素描薄畫起畫來，細細的畫，珍惜寶貴的時間。  
  
拖著睡眼惺忪的方大同下了車，他們急忙坐捷運奔去西門町。  
把他帶上了熟悉的通宵營業CAFÉ，沒有吃晚餐的方大同餓壞了，點了意粉套餐和黑糖蒟蒻牛奶。蕭敬騰則習慣性的點了麥味奶茶。  
  
吃著美味的意大利粉，方大同有點尷尬，猛問「你不吃嗎?你不餓嗎?」  
因為蕭敬騰開宗明義說他會請客，讓全程一直被請的方大同不好意思了起來。  
「可以啦，我不餓啦!」男人瀟灑的擺手，大方得體。  
「嗯，你吃真少。」方大同加快速度吃著麵條。  
  
「不然怎維持我這魔鬼身材啊。」蕭敬騰嘿嘿笑。  
「其實是魔鬼臉孔與天使身材吧。」  
  
「我不跟有小肚腩的人爭辯，這是我的ROCKER精神。」  
「好…ROCK哦。」方大同看他興致勃勃的舉起ROCK手勢，笑了起來，應和。  
  
「可是我好累啊，待會如果唱得不夠HIGH就不好意思啦。」  
方大同抹抹眼晴先旨聲明，怕蕭敬騰不盡興。  
「OK啦，我知道了。我會把你搞HIGH的啦。」  
  
「………」  
方大同默默無言，冷汗滑下。  
  
「用歌聲。」  
忙不迭補注。  
  
「我知道…」  
除了用歌聲還能用其他嗎?  
太OVER了吧。哈哈。  
  
一餐吃畢。二人又回復了精神，開始東聊西聊。  
臨走前，方大同卻突然想起什麼似的，猛在自己的袋子掏東西。  
終於，掏出了粉紅色的膠袋遞上。  
  
蕭敬騰挑起眉接過。  
他說「禮物。」  
原來禮物還沒送完的啊，這難道是奇華餅家的茶葉禮盒，哈哈哈。  
  
他抽開袋子，手心中赫然出現一只章魚哥布偶。  
沒錯就是海綿寶寶卡通中的章魚哥。  
  
「這…」  
他好想要這可愛的章魚哥哦，太感動了，為什麼大同會知道自己的心思?  
  
方大同在對座看他閃閃發光比相機閃光燈還亮，好像小孩子得到心愛新玩具的眼神，就知道自己肯定買對了。因為敬騰之前跟他聊起世界杯時有說章魚哥很帥很神準，又說了很多喜歡章魚哥的話，所以他牢記在心。

  
  
  
  
「大同你好好哦。」蕭敬騰摟著布偶一時摸腿一時摸頭，把它非禮了遍。  
「我會把他放在枕頭上，跟我一起睡的。」  
ROCKER的聲音都被突然出現的公仔弄得軟綿綿了。  
  
「嗯，喜歡就最好了。」  
方大同點頭，帶點寵溺的笑。  
  
「下次要送你海綿寶寶嗎?」他開玩笑。  
「沒有其他可以取代章魚哥的!」蕭敬騰激昂地表示自己對章魚哥的忠貞。  
「好啦好啦，我知道了。」方大同立即舉起雙手作投降狀。  
  
「好，我迫不及待讓章魚哥聽我們唱歌了!」  
蕭敬騰拉起方大同的手奔去結帳，快快樂樂的向樓梯跑去。  
衝到附近的HOLIDAY KTV。  
* * *

  
唱KTV的大多是年輕人，這代表他們被認出的機率更大了，於是兩人又墨鏡又帽子外加口罩把自己包得像快要闖入毒氣室的誇張樣子，連在櫃台前說明「兩位」，也是用手指來表示的。櫃台小姐嚇到抖，戰戰兢兢的一邊說出收費詳情一邊估算他們何時會拔槍打劫。  
  
但是包得擁腫難分的二人只是拼命點頭，在得悉房號下一剎便衝入電梯內。  
  
「嗄…我快死了。」方大同扯走讓他呼吸困難的口罩，然後把帽子拔下來煽風。他們從悶熱的街上便開始準備這副裝束，挨到現在都快因流汗而缺水了。  
「你別再說這句好不好…呼。」蕭敬騰也是不遑多讓，雙手按著膝蓋弓起腰大口吸氣。  
老實說，真佩服他們能想出如此整死自己的點子。  
  
「嗯?」方大同發出疑問單音。  
「沒事啦。」對面的人擺擺手。  
你耳朵如此敏感也不聽聽自己，喘著氣從喉嚨漏出這句時有多…詭異啊，簡直算是犯規了，平常唱歌不見你如此不知檢點的啊。在我面前是沒關係啦，可是對著其他人就要自重嘛。  
他的腦袋蹦出一大串奇怪的抱怨。  
  
電梯開了，二人做足猶如潛水底的準備工夫，深吸好大一口氣才把口罩歸回原位，急先恐後的奔到房間才拆下裝備，自由自在。  
  
「唱歌囉。」蕭敬騰面對塋幕，老馬識途，咇咇啵啵按出了幾首想唱的歌。  
房間昏暗中射落橘黃色燈光，有種浪漫氣氛。座位是整排豎向貼牆的設計，讓人必須像排隊般一個一個安坐，方大同坐在蕭敬騰身後，要看塋幕便必然胸貼背的緊挨著，不然無法伸手點歌。  
  
「來，到你點。」蕭敬騰說出口就後悔了。  
因為大同的手自然的從後而至，自己右肩膀上方伸出來，輕拂過頸側，頭顱幾乎貼上側臉。  
他專注的按著塋幕好像還沒發現這姿勢有什麼不妥。但被後方高出一點的胸膛空摟的男人，卻在心中狂呼不停。貼太近啦，你就不能讓我先離開再補位咩，為什麼要摟著我點歌啊?  
就算我兇了你也不能這樣，就算我騎機車快了點也不能這樣…  
  
胸前的男人蠕動不停，扭來扭去不安逸於言表。方大同下意識的看他，看到在昏暗燈光掩護下的緋紅，忽然也被感染了，呆掉，紅潮一直從脖子爬上白皙的臉龐。  
  
「好像進歌了…」聲音細如蚊吶。  
「對啊!你這樣困著我怎唱!!這小孩子的把戲你玩不膩哦!」  
蕭敬騰用葉問的手勢從中間划開男人的單臂，喝啊一聲大吼在點歌屏跟大同中的隙縫側溜出來，跳到大液晶塋幕前，又忙亂的找米高峰，腦筋都糾成一團了。  
  
「對啦…一時沒注意。」方大同搔搔頭，臉紅耳赤。  
「咳咳!」蕭敬騰抄起米高峰清清嗓子，開始唱歌，讓氣氛一下子又拉回正常。  
  
平常自己的歌唱了千萬遍，所以他選的都是其他歌手的歌。  
「這首可以開嗓耶。」

  
方大同點點頭，靜靜聆聽。

  
「不要急著 向我索吻 不要這樣 緊迫盯人  
請你緩一緩 等一等 滾燙的愛情 會留下傷痕  
不要露出 那種眼神 不要變得 如此冰冷  
讓我想一想 問一問 怎樣的擁抱 才叫做永恆」  
  
副歌部份果然很沸騰。蕭敬騰微彎下身子緊握著米高峰，就似要把全身的力氣都灌注在歌詞之中，用澎湃的力量把它們唱活了才甘心。  
  
「愛與恨 找不到恆溫 熱與冷 全都讓我沸騰  
一場夢還在心裡翻滾 你卻裝作不承認 故意不承認   
像個不曾認識的人 忽遠忽近忽熱忽冷」  
  
高音部份在堆疊，愈疊愈高了。  
方大同的神經線也彷彿被拉扯著，屏息以待。  
  
「愛與恨 我ㄧ樣認真 熱與冷 碰了心都會疼  
兩個人何苦爭強鬥狠 你看夜已那麼深 夢已那麼深  
我也身不由己 愛你愛你愛你我愛到沸騰~」   
  
「愛到沸騰~~~~我痛到沸騰!!」  
  
一曲唱畢方大同好像被這鐵嗓勾了魂靜了半晌才回過神來，輕拍手支持，「唱得很好。」  
「鬼才信你，你怎也會說唱得好。」蕭敬騰捏捏喉嚨。  
這首歌好難唱。  
  
「是真的好，你唱的很有感情啊…」  
被虧的人不知怎表達自己的讚賞，只能急著解釋。  
「行啦行啦，我信你啦，幹嘛如此著急。」  
  
在連續幾首自己選的歌都唱畢以後，蕭敬騰疑惑了。  
「你點了什麼?」為什麼都沒有出來?  
  
「就想聽你唱。」  
剛才一緊張之下就什麼也忘記點了，能讓敬騰盡情的唱也是不錯。  
「不行啦，你也要唱!!」蕭敬騰皺起眉心，奔到點歌幕前大刀闊斧的點了一輪，把歌插播到最前，轉身拿起米高峰就塞入柔軟的掌心中。  
是一首經典的合唱歌。  
  
方大同呆滯幾秒，喂，你認為我唱得了嗎這首是信樂團的「千年之戀」。  
「你懂吧?」敬騰的聲音被米高峰擴大。  
「算懂啦…」沒唱過也總有聽過。  
  
「來了!」興奮的男人大吼一句，已十足進入了搖滾模式。  
音樂落下，從悠揚轉奏成激烈，強烈的節拍鼓動心扉，讓二人的音樂神經都躍動起來。  
  
「給你選，唱男唱女?」  
蕭敬騰轉身愉悅的詢問。

方大同含住下唇思索，歌詞字幕已經魚貫的彈出了，提字的小球在上下滾動。  
  
「誰在懸崖沏一壺茶  
溫熱前世的牽掛」  
  
「而我在調整千年的時差  
愛恨全喝下」  
  
圓滑的男高音滑入空氣，美嗓為把旋律都牽起來了，蕭敬騰單手握米高峰向他挑眉，已不待婆媽的好友決定好，便自動請纓唱起女聲部份來。  
那原調的音準跟音色完滿傳釋了這悲壯的歌。  
  
方大同聳聳肩，無可奈何被分配了男角，也只能盡力而為。  
他是一不做二不休的人，對演出的各種要求甚至到達潔癖的程度(忘詞例外)，只是唱出來的情狀卻總給人悠閒輕鬆的感覺。  
  
「歲月在岩石上敲打  
我又留長了頭髮  
耐心等待海岸線的變化  
大雨就要下」  
  
他做不到撕喉及搖滾樂那種聲嘶力竭的程度，但維持原KEY倒是問題不大。  
  
「風 狠狠的刮~~來!!」蕭敬騰甩掉鞋子，躍上沙發，開始就著彈跳力輕跳起來。  
一手扯著方大同的衣袖硬要把他扯上去一起跳。  
  
「誰~在…喂!害怕」  
方大同被扯得踉蹌，給個「知道了、知道了」的表情，拼命脫鞋帶，狼狽得要命終於擺脫兩只鞋，跨上沙發，途中好友像嗑了藥般猛扯，幾乎把他扯跌。  
  
接下來便是猶如雌雄雙獸互相噬咬的副歌部份了。  
蕭敬騰向他微俯下身子，眼珠彷彿黑曜石閃閃生輝，緊盯著他像是盯上什麼獵物般，臉龐泛出的紅潤顯示出唱歌的興奮。  
這副表情讓方大同瞬間憶起陽明山上的他，敬騰的嗓子確實猶如野獸出閘般威猛。  
這略似挑釁的表情讓方大同心中的戰火也熊熊的燃起來了，即使有可能破音走音消音但今晚都不管了，要比拼的時候他可從不退縮。  
他微笑回望，副歌音樂奏起了。  
  
蕭敬騰握著米高峰的手緊得快出汗。  
「海風一直眷戀著沙  
你卻錯過我的年華  
錯過我新長的枝丫  
和我的白髮」  
  
完美，擺個囂張的表情才是正事。  
  
方大同看他那搞笑的表情，苦笑搖搖頭，敬騰果然失誤率超低。誰跟他比都吃虧。  
可誰叫自己也暗藏不服輸的性格呢，他大概要使出最MAN的聲音才能抗衡了吧。  
  
「蝴蝶依舊狂戀著花  
你卻錯過我的年華  
錯過我轉世的臉頰  
你還愛我嗎  
我等你一句話」  
  
很好，捏捏乾燥的喉嚨。  
方大同想找水了。  
蕭敬騰彎身從背包抽出一支乾脆俐落扔在他懷中，方大同剛想說謝謝又見他欠揍得人神共憤的表情，喂，你這樣戰鬥格會讓我也莫名被勾起好勝心的耶，怎麼好端端唱KTV突然變比賽。  
但，也滿好玩就是了。  
  
「一生行走望斷天崖  
最遠不過是晚霞  
而你今生又在哪戶人家  
欲語淚先下」  
  
蕭敬騰選手滿分演出，燈燈燈燈燈，評判團的燈全亮了。  
  
「沙灘上消失的浪花  
讓我慢慢想起家  
曾經許下的永遠又在哪  
總是放不下」  
  
咕嚕咕嚕的喝了幾口水，幾乎跟不上歌詞的方大同選手急忙發聲，唱畢自己的部份。  
沙發的皮革滑滑的，眼看敬騰彷彿要順著斜度滑下去了，只好放下水壺，一手揪好他的手腕，怎料敬騰反捉緊自己的手，拉近了二人的距離，語調似俏皮的小孩「合唱來囉。」  
  
字幕上的綠色很和諧。  
但蕭敬騰威力爆滿的高音近距離在耳邊爆開卻一點不客氣。  
第一個音已十足到位，都是真音。  
  
「啊 輪迴的記憶在風化  
我 將它牢牢記下」  
  
爆得方大同一陣頭昏眼花，眩暈了半秒，才捉回歌曲的節奏。心臟被這種嘶吼擊打得狠狠跳動，似有誰用雙手把他的體內少之又少的搖滾血液都扯出來了，他也微壓下腰，緊抓米高峰猶如最後一根救命草，衝出剛烈的聲音!  
  
「海風一直眷戀著沙  
你卻錯過我的年華  
錯過我新長的枝丫  
和我的白髮」  
  
兩人的合音彷彿天造天設，蕭敬騰咧開嘴笑，像極得到糖果的小孩。  
也同樣如小孩般不按理出牌，毫無預警的光著腳蹦到地上，似打了什麼興奮劑般瘋狂上下跳動!  
像如此做可以把肺部的空氣都提用出來。  
  
「蝴蝶依舊狂戀著花  
你卻錯過我的年華  
錯過我轉世的臉頰  
你還愛我嗎  
我等你一句話」  
  
跳、跳、跳、跳、跳!地板被撼動了!  
間奏時，方大同也終於忍不下誘惑，從沙發躍到地上，感染了他的不依常規。  
光溜溜的腳心貼緊冰冷地板的感覺又刺又爽快。  
  
「蝴蝶依舊狂戀著花  
你卻錯過我的年華  
錯過我轉世的臉頰  
你還愛我嗎  
我等你一句話~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~」  
  
最後的「話」字二人都在拖音長。  
蕭敬騰貓起腰，雙手合緊米高峰，有多長拖多長，到後來甚至閉起眼睛，死要把身體最後一口空氣迫盡才甘心。  
方大同單手握緊拳頭，咆出聲音來，同樣在比肺活量，可唱到最後幾秒快缺氧而死了，心知自己已拉到極限，只能宣告投降，擺擺手，說「….沒氣了哈哈。」  
跌坐在沙發上微喘。  
  
「話~~~」  
還在拖的蕭敬騰把尾音收好，瀟灑的撥撥長髮，落坐到方大同身旁，卻沒甚喘氣，還悠然自得的喝冰紅茶。  
  
「快叫我無敵鐵嗓ROCKER王子。」他哼哼唧唧的笑，很好心情的那種笑。  
方大同瞄向其他方向，不甘心啊不想喚啊，噘著嘴就是不說。  
  
「方大同，願睹不服輸啊。」  
這首歌無論高音真音假音尾音他都比大同唱得好啊，蕭敬騰也負氣了，就要跟你鬧脾氣。  
他清楚方大同的性格，受不了一點激將法的，更介意被指責人格有缺憾。  
他常想，大同的終極夢想是儲滿二百張好人卡或當選世界和平先生之類的吧。  
  
「……我一向都說你是ROCKER的啊。」  
方大同嘴角抽搐著，不情不願。  
「不要擅自減字數。」  
  
「無敵…鐵嗓…ROCKER王子…」  
「嗯，很好很好，這要叫足一星期的。」  
蕭敬騰拍拍他肩膀，哈哈哈哈笑的令人無言。  
  
「還要唱什麼好呢?」他轉身想向點歌屏出發。  
眼前卻忽然一道黑影飄過，嚇得他呼吸一屏，只見方大同比他更快，身輕如燕晃到點歌屏前，用力得快要把屏幕按爆，不知點了什麼歌。  
  
轉過頭來陰側側笑得他背脊發涼。  
喂，到底搞什麼。  
別笑得一點也不像笑容啊，你是怎做到的?  
* * *  
  
「這次輸了要叫你R&B教父嗎?OK啊，沒問題。」  
方大同卻搖搖頭，「不是，我不走浮誇路線的。」  
  
蕭敬騰撇起嘴「難道輸了要叫你爸爸?」  
這稱呼夠尋常百姓了吧。  
  
方大同仍是搖搖頭。  
  
「我也可以叫你媽媽啊…」  
蕭敬騰開始胡亂猜測了。  
搞什麼神秘啊，爽怏點啦。  
  
「如果你輸了，你要來香港找我，我帶你去玩，住最高級的酒店，吃最有名的美食，也要去NEWAY CEO那些尊貴的KTV唱歌，還可以去太平山看夜景，到淺水灣沙灘看海景，去海洋公園、迪士尼玩。天天吃菠蘿油喝奶茶。」  
蕭敬騰聽得雙眼發光，口水成瀑了。  
  
「前提是你要…跟我一起。」  
  
「當然是跟你一起啊!」  
蕭敬騰自然的回應。不然我怎懂得路。  
  
  
  
「不…不是啦、是你輸了，你要跟…我在一起…我跟...你一起啊......即是我們試試在一起...」  
其實，自從被敬騰表面嚴厲實質關心的叫回保母車上那刻起，他的心跳就失序到現在。  
方大同用手背掩著半邊臉，臉頰通紅，呼吸變得很頻密。  
說話斷續不清，還大部份給電視廣告聲量掩過了。  
  
「……………」  
房間忽然變得萬物俱寂，靜得細針跌地聲也清晰無比。  
蕭敬騰僵在原地，似被潑了一桶紅油漆，從頭頂到腳尖慢慢紅下去，接近十分熟。  
  
快說什麼啊、快說什麼啦!  
蕭敬騰在心中催促自己。  
眼見大同快尷尬得昏倒了，他也不忍心好端端一個男人直接羞到死掉。  
  
「好、好好啊、我才不怕你…我可是ROCKER…」  
他原來取之不盡的ROCKER精神被這始料未及的攻勢削減得點滴不剩了。  
句子說出口都變成跟大同一樣的結巴。  
  
「進、進歌了…」  
方大同深吸口氣，然後像祈禱似的誠心握緊它，握得掌心疼痛。  
  
我絕對不會輸的。  
  
  
  
熟悉的前奏落下來。  
蕭敬騰目定口呆。  
  
  
  
「愛愛愛」  
  
  
  
我……咧!!!!!  
好你個原唱者跟我鬥歌藝!  
蕭敬騰一時激動，就想要舉中指洩憤。  
說!!這不是陰謀是什麼!??  
可是想到大同又會出動拳頭包住手指，便立即打消了念頭，臉龐更紅了。  
  
大同唱出了第一句歌詞。  
果然一如概往的騷靈，深深的騷動他的靈魂。  
  
米高峰很體貼的遞到唇邊。  
蕭敬騰翻個白眼、輕呼口氣，不情不願，又可以說是心甘命抵的，  
緩緩開始唱。  
  
即使輸也要輸得漂亮，是不?


End file.
